


~ 'Till Death Do Us Part ~

by Xx_AnonymousG_xX



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: China Hungary and Canada are all being single lolol, Depression, Fluff and Angst, FrUK, Human AU, Hungary is supportive, I didn't mean for it to get this deep but it did woops, I feel like a monster, I started at 11:00 it's 4:00 I need sleep, Lots o' death in this fic oh boy, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, Suicide, This is escalated quickly, This was longer than I expected, Wedding, gerita - Freeform, i forget their ship name oops, russia/america - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_AnonymousG_xX/pseuds/Xx_AnonymousG_xX
Summary: "In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?""I do."|~|Austria sits in his living room, remembering the happier times. Times of young love, times where he was at peace with his husband, Gilbert, by his side.| Human AU |





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like such a hypocrite writing this, but inspiration hit and I must give in. 
> 
> I warn you in advance, there may be some typos. I apologize for any I miss when checking this. It gets very emotional and my hands like to get shakey sometimes.
> 
> I have never been to a wedding before, so if I get some things wrong I apologize. Please point out things in the comments so then I will know for next time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Anon

  Roderich sat down in the worn love seat, twisiting the wedding ring on his finger. The engraving of his late husbands name engraved into the side.

  He set down his mug of warm coffee onto the table next to him. He focused his attention back to the ring that he will never take off.

 _Gilbert_  it read. Roderich weakly smiled, trying to stay positive. Gilbert will always be in his heart, for he is in the kingdom of the angels now. The heavenly place where he belongs, for this earth isn't worthy of his presence. Or at least, that was what Gilbert had liked to say.

  He hadn't been in his sunroom in ages, for this very reason. The memories that linger are too much for a heartbroken soul such as himself to handle.

  "Oh how I miss him..." Roderich sighed, tears pricking at his eyes. 

  Roderich's ex-wife, Elizabeta, has been a great friend of his. For she has been helping him cope with the death of his beloved for all these years.

  4 years it's been, 4 years since they're wedding. It was beautiful, elegant, exactly how both -mostly Roderich- had wanted it to be.

|~|

  "Do I look alright? Is my tie straight? Is my hair nice?" Roderich panicked.

  Sure he had been wed before, but he wasn't being married to  _Gilbert Beilschmidt._ And Gilbert was a man as well! This was an all new situation for the Austrian, and nervous he was.

  "Calm down, you look fine. Now hurry up, it's about to start!" Elizabeth urged.

  She wanted the best for her ex-husband, and if being there to watch, and support, him be wed to another man was what it took, then she was willing to do it.

  Roderich cleared his throat, took a quick look at himself in the mirror, and then waltzed towards the door confidently. Elizabeth followed closely behind, only to turn and walk down a different hall.

  The Austrian froze at the door, his hand planted firmly on the handle. He had butterflies in his stomach and felt great, but at the same time he felt nervous and anxious.

  He took a deep breath, gripping the bouquet of blue and white flowers. They were the national flowers of the countries they were born and raised in. It was a fun twist, and quite frankly set the mood well. 

  He pushed the doors open slowly   And gracefully walked into the chapel, head held high. The music started playing softly from the piano in the corner. Elizabeta's fingers hitting all the right keys.

  Roderich's white suit seemed to sparkle in the elegant lighting of the room. Eyes went wide at how stunning the sight before them was. Chatter stirred up, but Roderich kept walking.

  Slowly, he made his way to the end of the isle. There stood Gilbert, who looked just as outstanding and elegant as the Austrian before him.

  Gilbert lovingly held Roderich's free hand with both of his. "You look amazing.." He said silently, looking as confident as ever.

  Roderich flushed and returned the compliment. Smiling the whole time.

  The room fell silent once again as Gilbert started saying his vows.

  "Roderich, I don't know where I would be without you. You saw the good in me, even when others didn't. You've surpassed everything I ever dreamed of in a man. No matter how many stupid things I say, or crazy things I do, you still love me. I never want to be away from you ever again, I want to spend every moment I have with you. I promise I won't leave you until your dying day. I love you, Roderich, so much.." Gilbert smiled and kissed the top of Roderich's hand, making everyone  'ooh' and 'awe.'

  Roderich felt like he was going to  cry, and the Austrian isn't know for crying. Roderich recovered quickly and cleared his throat before he started his vows. Of course, he practiced this in the bathroom mirror a thousand times  in the weeks leading up to this fore longed event.

  "Gilbert, you are my light in the dark. My knight, if you will. You have been there for me, and I want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my days with you. You complete me, and without you I feel like I'm missing a part of myself. I want to be whole, and to accomplish that I need you to be with me. To never leave my side. I love you, Gilbert, and I will never stop loving you."

  That was the breaking point for the onlookers as most started crying or comforting said crying people.

  Feliciano hugged Ludwig tight and sobbed, who was crying a small bit himself. Romano was denying that he was crying at all to Antonio, who knew he was lying.

  Ivan sat there with his usual smile and an arm draped over Alfred's shoulders. Alfred just looked happy, with only a few tears. Matthew, Yao, and Elizabeta were standing by the piano and sobbing quietly.

  As everyone dried they're tears, it was time for the two men at the altar to say the infamous 'I do''s.

  "Do you, Gilbert, take Roderich to be you're lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" 

  Gilbert answered with a nod and a loving "I do."

  "And do you, Roderich, take Gilbert to be you're lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

  Softly and happily, tears in his eyes, Roderich smiled and said the words he never once regretted.

"I do."

|~|

  Roderich smiled at the memory, but sadly it was merely that. Just a memory. He took a quick sip of his coffee before setting it back down. 

  He'll never forget the day Gilbert had passed away, or the last words he said to him. It was unfair, oh so unfair.

  Gilbert was an innocent man for the most part. Sure he did do some pretty stupid things before, but they weren't illeagel. All he did was go out to get some more groceries for Roderich and his anniversary dinner. That's right, they're 4 year anniversary.

|~~|

  Roderich started getting worried when Gilbert hadn't gotten home from the store yet. Surely there was no traffic, Sunday's are calm days for most people in their area.

  Roderich switched on the television, hoping to soothe his worried mind. But what he didn't expect was to be met with a new broadcast of a horrible wreck that had happened down town. 

  What was worse? That was easily the remains of Gilbert's car. Roderich broke out into a panic. He ran outside, forgetting his coat as he rushed towards his car until he chilling October air.

  He got down there just in time to see Gilbert being hauled into an ambulance on a stretcher. He got out the car and begged for them to let him come.

  Unfortunately, they ignored his pleas and hauled Gilbert away. Distraught, Roderich drove behind the ambulance and followed it to the hospital.

  He sat grief stricken in the hospital waiting room. He held his head in his hand. A kind lady next to the Austrian tried to comfort him the best she could.

  "Roderich Beilschmidt?" A nurse called out.

  "That would be me." Roderich said, his voice quivering a bit.

  "You can come see Gilbert now." The nurse said solemnly, seeming bothered by something.

  The nurse led Roderich through the hospital busily until they reached Gilbert's room. They entered and the nurse shut the door behind them.

  The sight before him was horrible. Gilbert laid down on the hospital bed, different machines hooked up to him by colored wires. A heart monitor to the left of him beeped steadily, but was slowly dropping and getting slower.

  "He isn't going to make it, I'm sorry..." One of the doctors said.

  Roderich rushed to his husband's side, dropping to his knees next to the bed, avoiding important wires.

  "Gilbert..." Roderich gasped, holding onto his beloved's hand in his final moments.

  "Roddy, I don't have," he was interrupted by a short coughing and wheezing fit," much time left..."

  Roderich stared into his ruby red eyes, although they were very cloudy and didn't shine like they used to.

  Gilbert coughed again, "I just want you to remember..." His heart rate started dropping more, the beeping of the monitor getting faster.

  "That... I love.. you... so very m..uch..." He said, his voice raspy and his eyelids drooping.

  "An...d.... p...please..." he coughed up some blood into the sheets, "k..keep living... f...for me..."

  Roderich placed a final kiss on Gilberts lips as the life of the once confident and cheerful man died out, and the beeping died into a long continuous shriek.

  "No...don't be gone..." Roderich cried, "No..!"

  "Today was our day... our 4 year anniversary... and this happens?! Damn it.. damn it!" Roderich cried at that bed side while the nurses and doctors watched in sorrow.

  Roderich never shouted, not like this anyway. It was so out of character for the Austrian man. He had never been this angry, the upset, this  _heartbroken_ before.

  All he could do was cry, and hope and pray that this was som __e twisted nightmare, and that he would wake up next to Gilbert. Where he'd comfort him and tell him that everything was okay, and that he was alive.

  But no, this was reality. No matter how much hoping and praying you do, the dead cannot come back to life. Roderich choked out the only words he had left to say..

  "You promised...you promised you wouldn't leave me..." he cried.

  "Don't leave me...! Not yet... please... don't leave me..."

|~~|

  Roderich decided it was time for him to leave that room, he was getting upset and thinking back to the past affects the way you think about the future.

  He grabbed his coffee and dumped it down the kitchen sink. He wasn't in the mood for coffee anymore.

  All he wanted to do, was take a nap and dream of seeing Gilbert again. To dream of holding him, loving him, and making up for all the time lost. And to never wake up.

  Roderich sighed and grabbed his medication from the cabinet. He twisted the lid off and swallowed as many of them as he could before falling to the tiled flooring.

  The cold embrace of death's arms enveloped him and he smiled as all life flew from his reach. His eyes closed for the final time, and the sweet release felt heavenly.

  'I promised you I'd live on, but not all promises can be kept.. I'll see you soon, my love. 'till death do us part..'

 

| Fin |

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and wanted to make an epilogue of sorts. Its short, I know, but im making this on a whim. Please do not judge to harshly.
> 
> There is a funeral in this chapter, and I've never been to one before (life isn't exciting for one such as myself, friends). So if i get things wrong, again, do not judge too harshly.
> 
> Enjoy! =>

  Sobs sounded loudly through the hall. Grief stricken friends and family sat on the dark wooden benches, clad in black as the rain banged against the stained glass windows. 

  It was bound to happen eventually. Roderich was so heartbroken over his beloved husband's death, that he closed himself off from the world. The only time he left that elegant house of his was to get groceries (which was just microwave dinners and the weekly prescription refill), or to his therapy sessions on Tuesday.

  Sure it was expected, but that fact that he was truly gone was still very upsetting. He will be remembered in the hearts of those he let into his life, and hopefully never forgotten. Everyone tried as hard as they could to focus on the fact that it was good while it lasted, but its harder than it sounds.

  Elizabeta and Alfred took it the hardest. They were there to calm him on his wedding day, and to comfort him after Gilbert's unfortunate death. They cared very much for their Austrian friend, and his death was very, very sad for the two.

  They made sure to bury Gilbert and Roderich by each other. Its how they would've wanted it. On the couple's headstones read the phrase they had said in they're final moments.

  'Till Death Do Us Part.'

|~|

  The harsh white of what the Austrian assumed was a hospital hurt his eyes. But once they adjusted, he was in fact wrong. He saw a bright, golden gate with religious figures formed into it, standing high a mighty in front of Roderich. What truly caught his attention, and blew his previous inquisition out the window, was the title planted onto the gate.

  'Gateway To Heaven'

  He walked up to it, his heels clicking against the graceful white marble beneath him. The gate slid open soundlessly as he approached, as if it was waiting for him. He stopped, feeling as if he wasn't worthy of stepping into the heavenly kingdom he has only read about.

  'It'll be fine Roderich, you are already dead. There isn't anything else to do.' The Austrian thought to himself.

  Confidently, he walked past the gates, head held high. A flash of light blinded him for a moment as soon as the gates shut. Once he regained his sight, he saw a beautiful halo floating above his head. He looked back, and saw that he also had gained a pair of elegant wings. 

  He looked at his surroundings, having one thing in mind, tracking down Gilbert. And so, he searched. He asked every other angel he encountered before seeing the silver haired man he loves so much standing away from everyone else.

  The Austrian ran towards him, calling out his name as tears spilled. It caught Gilbert's attention, for the crimson eyed man had turned and sprinted for his beloved as well.

  They met each other in a loving embrace, sobbing, kissing, and murmuring to one another. After they finished, they sat down cross legged on the marble and talked.

  They sat there for what seemed like hours, for time no longer effected them. They were free from the harsh responsibilities of life and wanted to spend every moment of the afterlife together. They loved each other the way no one else did, and they planned to keep loving each other.

  For they still live by the rule, the infamous rule they abided by in the world of the living, the one they happily agreed to on they're wedding day.

  'Till Death Do Us Part..'

|~|

( I hope you all enjoyed this horrible epilogue, I once again wrote this very late at night. I've done every story on AO3 so far in one sitting, usually from 1:00 to 4:00 in the morning. 

 And to everyone, goodnight.

  ~Anon)


End file.
